


And It's Been a Long Time of This (Something's Has Got to Give)

by americanhoney913



Series: Boss 'n' Hug Connection [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bayasha has returned, F/F, I was inspired, THE BOSS IS BACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Everyone here is ready to goIt's been a hard year with nothing to showFrom down this roadIt's only on we go, on we goEveryone here is ready to goIt's been a hard year, and I only knowFrom down this lowIt's only up we go, up we go--- Up We Go, Lights***The Boss is back and I couldn't help myself.Enjoy Bayley being the most extra gay once she realizes that Sasha's back!





	And It's Been a Long Time of This (Something's Has Got to Give)

**Author's Note:**

> SASHA'S BACK AND I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED.
> 
> I got this fic done in like an hour and hopefully it's not shit.
> 
> THIS IS ALSO MY 100TH FIC ON AO3!!!! JUST FOR THE BOSS!

Bayley’s sitting on the bed opposite Charlotte in their shared hotel room, flipping through channels, bored out of her mind, when the blonde shoots up off of her bed. Bayley blinks at her in surprise but goes back to staring at the TV when Charlotte doesn't do anything else. 

Sasha was supposed to call her an hour ago, per usual… but nothing. Radio silence. She misses sharing a room with Sasha-- not that Charlotte isn’t also amazing to room with-- and hanging out between shows. Just the two of them and the open road.

“Bayley, you’re gonna wanna turn on RAW,” Charlotte says as she holds her phone up to her ear.

“They don’t have that channel here, Char,” Bayley responds as she sits up. She swings her legs off the bed and turns to face Charlotte. The blonde’s still on the phone, biting her nail as whoever’s on the phone talks rapidly. “Is everything okay?”

Charlotte hums. “Yeah,” she nods and she beams at Bayley. “Thanks, Glow. Yeah, I’m gonna tell her. Uh-huh, we’ll be there soon.” A beat. “Probably after, but I’ll make sure she gets there.”

“Char, what’s going on?” Bayley asks as the blonde sets her phone down. “Is Becky okay?”

She knows Charlotte wouldn’t be smiling this much if her girlfriend wasn’t-- even though they’re both a little sadomasochistic-- but there’s something she’s hiding from Bayley. She’s still upset that Sasha missed their video chat date, so hopefully this’ll be a good distraction.

She doesn’t get an answer from the blonde. She watches, eyebrows furrowed, as Charlotte gathers her phone, keys to the rental, and her wallet.

“Char?”

“Come on,” Charlotte says as she pulls a sweater over one of Becky’s PrideMonth ‘The Man’ T-shirt. Can't have the world know they're not actually feuding in real life but are totally in love with each other. “We gotta get to the arena.”

“Uh, okay.” Bayley gets herself together and follows Charlotte down to the car. They pass Ember and Sonya playing on their Switchs in the Business/Lobby area of the hotel, the two arguing about who’s cheating. Bayley rolls her eyes and shares a smile with Mandy, who’s leaning against Sonya and reading a novel.

As the brunette slides into the car, Charlotte starts the engine and they make their way to the arena only a half an hour drive. “So, are you gonna tell me why we’re rushing towards RAW? If Becky’s fine, what the hell are we doing? If it’s about Becky, why am I here? I’m tired, Char.”

“Just shut up and wait until we get there.”

Bayley crosses her arms, slides down a little in her seat and pouts until they get there. Hitting every red light on the way.

* * *

When Charlotte parks backstage, she jumps out of the car and pulls a still pouting Bayley with her. Bayley can see the throng of people moving out of the arena and towards their cars. Why are they here if everyone’s gone? She wants to try to call Sasha again. She misses the other woman, even though they’ve been hanging out whenever possible. It’s hard not to see her face every time she wakes up, those hazy bedroom eyes and that loving smile. Even the refusal to kiss her before she brushed her teeth is something she misses.

“Glow told me to tell you to go to gorilla,” Charlotte tells her.

“What about you?” Bayley asks.

“She told me both Becky and Nattie took quite a beating tonight,” the blonde says, but won’t tell her who gave them the beating when she asks. “So I’m gonna head to medical. I’ll probably end up staying with Becky tonight to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself. You know how she is. Text me if you want me to drive you guys back to the hotel.”

“‘You guys?’” Bayley repeats as Charlotte walks off. “Charlotte, what do you mean ‘you guys?’” But the blonde disappears without answering her and Bayley wanders, confused, to gorilla.

* * *

Bayley passes a beaming Naomi as she’s coming out of the RAW women’s locker room. She gets two thumbs up from Nikki and Alexa as they high five with their belts.

‘What the fuck is going on?’ she asks herself as she rounds the corner. She looks up from the floor and freezes.

‘Well, she thinks, ‘that explains a lot.’

Sasha’s trash-talking in front of a camera with one of the interviewers, but Bayley can’t remember her name. She hears something about Becky being too cocky for her own good (true), how Sasha’s been training to run a division (true), and how she’s not going anywhere and all the haters can hate but she’s going to take the RAW belt back (Bayley believes in her with all her heart).

But, right now, the only thing Bayley can think of is that Sasha’s here. She’s got new hair and new gear, but it’s still the same Sasha she remembers. The one who always gets ice cream on her nose and smiles so big she looks like the Joker and is the best secret cuddler.

Bayley might be on the other end of the hallway and Sasha may be in the middle of an interview, but that doesn’t stop the brunette. She launches herself down the hallway, sprinting with those long legs Sasha loves, and she screams Sasha’s name as she jumps at the blue-haired woman (blue hair!). Sasha’s eyes go wide and she holds out her arms, but Bayley can’t stop her momentum.

The interviewer jumps back as Bayley barrels into Sasha and the two of them fall to the floor.

“Is the SmackDown champ trying to take down Sasha Banks?” the interviewer asks the camera before the camera guy gives her a thumbs up to say the segment is over.

Sasha leans up on her elbows and that Joker smile makes Bayley giggle. She’s sitting on Sasha’s lap and the both of them can’t stop smiling and giggling like school children. This is the best day of Bayley’s post-WrestleMania career, including when she won the title from Charlotte.

“What are you doing here?” Sasha asks.

“What am I doing here? What are  _ you _ doing here?”

Sasha rolls her eyes. “I told you when I was--”

“Yeah, but I can’t think when you’re telling me in that raspy voice and with those bedroom eyes.”

“You’re a dork.”

Bayley leans down until she’s close enough to kiss Sasha, but she doesn’t let the other woman when she tries to lean up on her elbows.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.”

Sasha nods and, lightning-quick, moves in and kisses Bayley. It’s a soft peck-- there’ll be more later-- but right now it’s enough. They haven’t really been together in forever. Not in the ways that counted. Sasha’s been in Japan, honing her skills and learning new ones; Bayley’s been brand jumping and defending titles and kicking ass. Sure, Sasha came to visit Bayley and Trish behind the scenes yesterday, but there had been cameras everywhere and they hadn’t been able to sneak away at all. Charlotte’s even kept her on a tight leash in the hotel, taking care of her like a Mama Bear would her cub.

Bayley snuggles into Sasha’s hold when they finally get off the floor. She feels like she’s gonna start purring at any minute like a kitten. Sasha scratches at Bayley’s scalp near her neck and smiles as the brunette leans into her.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Bayley whispers against Sasha’s neck.

“Me too, Bayls,” Sasha says as she presses quick, light kisses to Bayley’s neck. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> I'm so happy Sasha's back and she's ready to kick ass and take names!


End file.
